Evasion
by Linxcat
Summary: A two-shot during TWK era on how Maris and Quint learn the rules of evading capture in awkward situations...
1. Library

Maris traced her finger underneath the words she was reading, brushing the ancient scroll. With Quint beside her she never could keep concentrated for long and she kept loosing her place, so she had taken to marking it with a finger. She smiled contentedly, her back resting against his shoulder. The two of them were in the Knight's Academy library. Quint was supposed to be writing an essay on stormphrax and his companion was reading a barkscroll. But neither of them were finding it easy to concentrate in each other's presence. It had been three weeks since they had returned to Sanctaphrax after their great voyage and things had pretty much returned to normal.

There were lots of candles scattered around the room, several on the table Quint was using. They provided enough light to see by, but kept the room in an almost sleepy, dusky state.

Abruptly, Quint dropped his quill and groaned. He flopped back on the cushions of the small couch. Maris lifted her eyes from the scroll.

"Finished already?" she inquired. Quint said nothing but screwed up his face. Maris laughed.

"Come on, slacker! I thought this was due in tomorrow?" she poked him. He groaned again.

"Not till lunchtime. I'll do it in the morning." He muttered, waving a hand dismissively.

"Quint, you won't," she pushed him back upright, "I know you won't. The sooner you get on with it, the sooner you'll finish."

"You sound like Welma," he grumbled, but picked up his quill and began to write. Maris sighed, smiling, and got back to her reading.

"If you don't work, you're never going to graduate. I want to boast that I know a Knight Academic." She murmured, half to herself. Quint glanced up.

"You know Raff, don't you?" he interjected. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, smarty pants, I want to boast that…that I've _kissed_ a Knight Academic." She finished, smirking triumphantly. He wouldn't catch her out this time.

Quint grinned, placing down the quill.

"And have you?"

Maris leant closer. Their faces were millimetres apart now. "Well," she whispered, eyes fluttering closed, "He's not a quite a Knight Academic…" His hand was on her cheek. Hers was on the back of his neck. Maris felt butterflies in her stomach.

"…But he's not far."

Quint closed the gap between their mouths.

After a few minutes, Maris broke away. Her cheeks were flushed and most of her hair had come unplaited. She put on a serious expression and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Now look! Get on with your homework before someone walks in on us!" ordered Maris.

"You started it. 'I want to boast that I've kissed a Knight Academic'. What else did you expect me to do?" Quint grumbled. Maris grinned.

"Ok, maybe that was my fault." She squeezed his hand, "But break's over!"

"Alright, alright." He sighed. Quint looked up again and met her gaze. He held it for a little while, smiling, before turning to get on with his work. Maris patted down her hair and picked up her scroll off the floor where it had fallen.

"Hey Maris?"

Maris glared over the top of the paper at him.

"What _now_?"

Quint grinned, "When's my next break?"

Quint had no memory of falling asleep, but his eyes flickered sleepily open as the visitor's bell tolled and woke him. Something registered in his mind - didn't Maris need to go home now? He turned to look at her; she was so calm, so comfortable, snuggled up with her head cushioned on his shoulder. One of her hands rested lightly on his chest. He didn't want to wake her. It was too nice - just the two of them. He felt his eyes beginning to close again and he rested his head on top of hers. Oh well…

Maris yawned and opened her eyes. Natural light flooded through the gaps in the curtains and the clock on the wall chimed six hours.

Suddenly she froze. Natural light? Six hours? Last time she had checked it was…

Oh no.

She had been in the Knights Academy library _all night_. With _Quint_.

There he was, right beside her. He was so close, so warm, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Quint!" she hissed, "Quint, get up! Its morning!"

"Huh?" his eyes flickered open. "Oh, hey Maris. What are you…?" Then he stopped as he saw the clock.

"Oops."

"You can say that again! My goodness, Welma must be worried out of her mind! What will she think?? And if this ever gets out - the rumours! Oh sky above, the rumours!" she buried her face in her hands. "What are we going to do? People will think that we…"

"It'll be fine." Quint reassured her, "We just need to get you out of here without anyone see-"

Footsteps sounded down the hallway outside.

"Hide!" he hissed. Maris slipped round behind a bookcase just as the person entered the room.

"There you are, Quint old chap! You're up early."

Quint felt relief wash over him. It was only Raffix. If a professor had caught him and Maris in the library at six hours…

"Uh, yeah. Just getting some homework done. Can you tell Phin I might be a bit late? Tell him to make up an excuse for me." He quickly improvised, indicating the scroll on the table.

"Alright then. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Um, no, thanks. You go ahead, I'll catch up. I just have some…business to finish."

"Okay then," Raffix left. Quint let out a sigh of relief.

"Is he gone?" Maris asked in a tremulous voice.

"Yes, its okay." He called back.

Maris came cautiously back around. He saw that she was shaking.

"Oh Quint," she breathed, "What are we going to do _now_? If we get caught you'll surely be expelled…"

"We won't be caught," he said firmly, taking her hands and squeezing them.

"But what _are_ we going to do?" she whispered.

Quint was silent for a few seconds, then,

"I'll have to distract the guard at the gates whilst you sneak out. If you stick to the West wall you'll be able to sneak back without being seen."

Maris nodded, then groaned, "I don't know what I'm ever going to tell Welma. She'll be furious."

"Tell her the truth. She knows us. She'll believe you." He smiled encouragingly.

Quint poked his head out of the door to check no one was coming. Then he began to remove his jumper. A look of bemusement passed over Maris's features.

"Quint, what on earth…?"

He handed her the jumper.

"Put it on," he commanded. She held it between forefinger and thumb.

"But its much too big," she protested. Quint nodded.

"Exactly. Put the hood up to hide your face. If a professor catches a girl in the Knights Academy…"

"Okay, okay," she slipped it over her head and pulled the hood up, tucking in her hair.

"How do I look?" she asked. Quint checked her over.

"You'll do. Now, follow me, and whatever you do, don't say a _word_!"

Hand-in-hand, the two youths snuck down the fortunately empty corridors. They weren't far from the courtyard door when suddenly a loud bell tolled.

"Uh oh," Quint murmured.

"What was that?" Maris whispered anxiously.

"The breakfast gong." He replied.

A low pounding sound grew, coming from everywhere. It got louder and louder…

Maris's eyes were wide.

"What's that?" she asked, having to shout over the dull roar. Quint pulled her against the wall as the sound rose.

"Five hundred hungry academics who want their breakfasts!" he yelled back.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Boys of all ages poured in, Maris and Quint were pressed against the corridor walls.

Then it was over. As suddenly as it had started, it finished. All the boys had disappeared through the double doors at the other end of the passageway. Quint let out a sigh of relief.

"That was cl-"

Suddenly the door at the end of the corridor flew open. A final lad, an academic-at-arms, raced towards them, obviously late and wanting his breakfast. Then he froze as he saw the two teenagers.

"Quint!" he exclaimed, "I've been looking for you _everywhere_! Where have you-" then he stopped as he caught sight of the startled green eyes peeking out from the second hood.

"_Maris_…?"

"Sorry Phin got to go!" Quint said quickly, pushing past his friend and pulling Maris along the corridor and out the doors into the courtyard.

Phin stared after them, mouth ajar. Maris in the Knights Academy? At six hours?

Ideas began to form in his imagination…

"Excuse me! Excuse me, sir!" Quint panted. He put on his best innocent look, hoping that the guard would believe him.

The guard turned to look at him. He frowned.

"Yes?"

"I thought…I thought…" Quint acted panicky. He took a deep shaky breath. Perhaps if he acted nervous enough the guard would think he was a first year and take pity on him.

"Spit it out boy," the guard snapped. Quint pursed his lips together, bottom lip wobbling.

"I-I saw someone climbing out of one of the East w-wall w-windows…" he claimed. The guard gave him a stern look.

"Which window?"

Quint climbed through the Gate of Humility and pointed with a shaky finger, the other hand ushering Maris through behind him.

"U-up there, sir," he stuttered. The guard swore.

"Bloody fifth years," he muttered. Quint smiled to himself. He wasn't lying - the fifth year knights often took advantage of the placing of their study alcoves and snuck out into Sanctaphrax at night. Many times they came back in the next morning with bad headaches.

The guard turned back to Quint and clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry lad, happens most nights. If you ever happen to recognise any of 'em just come and tell me, right?"

Quint nodded and raced back inside. He had no idea what he was ever going to tell Phin but he was going to have to come up with something quickly…


	2. Balcony

"You both just 'fell asleep'?" Phin asked, making inverted comma signs with his fingers and raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes, Phin," Quint groaned for the third time. "We fell asleep."

"Just fell asleep?"

"Yes! Just fell asleep! For sky's sake Phin!" Quint exclaimed, exasperated with his friend. Phin smirked.

"Suuuure you did."

"Phin!!" Quint snapped. "Nothing happened! We just fell asleep. End of story!" Phin looked at him suspiciously.

"_Nothing_ happened?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Are you SURE nothing happened?" Phin persisted. Quint glared at him.

"Unless I suddenly have amnesia-"

"Which is entirely possible."

"-Nothing happened!" Quint finished angrily. Phin gave Quint a long, searching look, seemingly ignoring the fact that his friend was steaming at the ears.

"You like her don't you?" he said eventually. Quint blinked, his annoyance turning to confusion.

"Whaa-at?"

"You like Maris." Phin said firmly. Quint rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so now you've joined the League of Psychiatrists and Palm-readers?" he asked wryly. It was Phin's turn to look annoyed.

"Quit avoiding the question. You like her, don't you?"

"Well of course I-"

"As in _like_-like Quint, you know what I mean!"

Quint said nothing, his face colouring.

"Umm…."

Phin beamed.

"Ahh, the great Quintinius Verginix lost for words on the topic of his beautiful love Maris…" he pressed a hand to his heart and gazed dramatically at the ceiling, "Its so cute I think I might puke,"

"Shut _up_ Phin!" Quint snapped, cringing and blushing harder as everyone watched them. There wasn't much privacy in the Eightways, especially on the lower benches. Phin merely grinned and lowered his voice, head resting in his hands.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" he asked. Quint gave him a strange look.

"Now _that_ is none of your business," he replied firmly, folding his arms.

"Are you going to meet her tonight?"

"Maybe,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Should I expect you back before dawn?"

"I don't- PHIN!" Quint snapped, flushing. Phin laughed.

Quint glanced both ways as he approached the School of Mist apartment block. Linius's old apartments, where Maris, Welma and Tweezle were currently residing, were on the third floor. Maris had told him that her bedroom window was on the side wall, near the College of Gloom (What a horrible name, Quint thought, who would want to work there?). Without much difficulty he located it. His face fell as he saw there was no candle lit. Was she asleep? Well, she wouldn't be for much longer. After bending down to pick up some small pebbles, he glanced around to check no one was nearby. Quint raised his arm and threw a stone at the window. It missed and bounced off the wall, nearly hitting him on the head as it sailed past. The second and third missed too, but the forth, fifth and sixth hit the windowpane. There was a pause, then a candle lit up the room and someone came to the window. She gasped as she saw who it was.

"Quint!" she called softly, "What are you doing out here? I thought you-"

"I wanted to surprise you," he called back. Maris could see his smile in the dim moonlight. She smiled back.

"I'll come down,"

"I'll come up," he disagreed firmly. Checking once more to see if anyone was around, he dropped the rest of his pebbles and started to clamber up the woodivy that coated the entire East wall. In seconds he had reached her balcony and she hauled him inside.

The two of them paused, now both unsure of what to say. Quint coughed quietly and glanced around. Maris fiddled with her dress. They both avoided each other's gaze.

"Um…I better…you know…" she mumbled, nodding at the door, "Just in case…" Quint nodded mutely. Maris, relieved with a distraction, walked quickly over to the door and locked it. The two of them stood there in awkward silence.

Inside, Maris's mind was racing. What should she do - sit or stand? Sit on the bed or on a chair? Invite him to sit down? She didn't want to give him the wrong idea but…

"So, um, what shall we do? I mean there was a reason you came, right?" she asked. Quint blinked.

"I…er…" he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly, "I didn't really think about that…" he mumbled. Maris laughed.

"I was going to come and see you but Welma made me stay in - she said the Cloudwatcher/Raintaster feud is flaring up again and she didn't want me to get caught in it."

Quint nodded. Maris, a little more relaxed, perched on the side of her bed. Quint sat beside her and the two stared into space.

"So…why ARE you here?" she asked eventually. Quint shrugged.

"No clue." He said truthfully, but cheerfully. He looked down at her. She gazed up at him.

And then suddenly, they were kissing. Neither of them knew why or how it had begun. It just felt right. Sure, they had shared a kiss by the Knight's Academy gates, but this was different. Instead of a soft goodbye kiss, this was fast, urgent, fiery. Maris's arms were looped around his neck. Quint's hands were on her waist…moving up…

They both broke for air. As he stared down into her emerald orbs, he saw uncertainty cloud them. Perhaps they were moving a bit too fast.

So instead of continuing, Quint smiled and held out his arms. Maris, a little surprised but relieved, shuffled across into his embrace. They both sat there holding each other tightly desperate not to let go.

Without thinking, Quint moved backwards on the bed and lay down, taking Maris with him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she shuffled backwards closer to him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Mmm!"

"I'm not squashing you?"

"Uh-mm!"

"Are you-"

"Shut up Quint." She mumbled into her pillow. Quint grinned.

Phin was going to have a field day if he came back the next morning, Quint thought, just imagine what he would think! Well, it didn't matter anyway - he would go in a few minutes. When Maris was asleep. He would write her a nice note, tuck her into bed and sneak back. He wouldn't…he wouldn't…fall asleep…he was just…resting his…eyes…for a…few…moments…

Quint opened his eyes sharply, and started in surprise. Maris's face was millimetres from his, their noses practically touching. She had turned over in her sleep, now facing him. He could feel her hip resting against his thigh, one of her hands resting by his cheek. He leant forwards and kissed her gently on the lips. He couldn't help it - she looked so beautiful and peaceful asleep. Her eyes opened immediately and she smiled sleepily at him.

He had almost forgotten the noise that had awoken him - a sharp knocking at the door followed by:

"Maris? Mistress Maris?"

It was Welma! Maris jumped up.

"Hide!!" she hissed. Quint looked around frantically. The wardrobe or the bed?

"Maris? Maris!"

Quint decided on the bed and crawled under the sheets at the end. Maris piled up blankets so that the bump was completely hidden.

"MARIS?!"

"Just a minute!" Maris called back. She climbed back into bed, reached over and undid the lock. Welma burst in.

"Maris, why on the edge did you have the door locked?" she asked, still red in the face from shouting. Maris faked a nonchalant yawn.

"Why? Am I not allowed to?"

"No it's just that…" Welma's eyes narrowed as she saw something at the end of the bed. She frowned. Maris's heart hammered against her ribs. Had Welma noticed the huge lump?

"New shoes, dear?" she asked, holding up the large pair of shoes she had found on the floor. Maris froze. Those were Quint's shoes! She couldn't pretend they were hers - they were at least four sizes big and in men's style. Come on, Maris, think!!

"I…err…bought them in Undertown the other day. But the shopkeeper must have…gotten the boxes confused…and gave me those. I was going to take them back tomorrow." Maris said quickly.

Welma gave her a long look, as if trying to decide whether to believer her or not.

Suddenly, she grabbed the duvet and flung it back. Maris saw Quint's legs disappear just in time. Welma paused, and then straightened the covers, seemingly satisfied. She turned to her young charge.

"You…slept in your dress?" she asked quizzically, but not suspiciously. Maris grinned sheepishly.

"I was so tired last night I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I forgot to change!" At least that part was true, Maris thought.

Welma smiled.

"Well, I've got breakfast all ready. Once you've changed you can come downstairs and-"

"Actually, Nanny Welma, I'm feeling rather lazy. Can I have breakfast up here?"

Maris gave Welma a large innocent grin. Welma laughed.

"Of course, my sugar dumpling. Two slices of oakbread with hyleberry jam?"

"Um…I'm really hungry," Maris patted her stomach, "Can I have _four _slices, please?"

"Four?" Welma raised her eyebrows, "Of…course, dear. Just don't make too much mess."

"Thank you Nanny Welma!" Maris exclaimed happily. Welma nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Maris jumped out of bed and pressed her ear to the door, listening to Welma's retreating footsteps.

Quint emerged from the bed sheets. His hair was a complete mess, as were all his clothes. They both waited until Welma could no longer be heard, then burst out laughing.

"Mmm!" Quint exclaimed as he bit into the bread, "Mmi mffmd mm-"

"Quint, finish your mouthful!" Maris giggled. Quint swallowed and grinned.

"Sorry. I haven't had hyleberry jam in _months_! We don't get much for breakfast at the Eightways!"

Maris smiled and nodded, finishing off her own breakfast. Quint gulped down the last of the tildermilk, then glanced at the door.

"I think I better go now - Welma's getting suspicious."

Maris pulled a face and took his hands. "Must you?"

Quint leant closer, "I'm going to be late for lessons…"

"You've already missed half of your first lesson. There's no point in going now. You'll just get told off. Wait till your second lesson starts."

Quint grinned, his arms snaking around her waist.

"You sound experienced." He whispered. She raised her eyebrows.

"You have no idea." She chuckled.

"Want to show me?" he murmured, his nose resting against hers.

"I think I might-"

"Mistress Maris? You've locked your door again!"

Maris pulled an irritated face.

"I'm just getting changed, Nanny Welma, I'll be there in a minute!" she called.

"I'm coming to change the sheets - I won't be a second. Open the door, Maris."

Maris paled as she turned to Quint.

"Move!" she hissed. Quint looked around.

"Where?"

"Back out the window! Go out onto the balcony, I'll distract her!"

Quint scurried out onto the balcony. Maris checked that he could not been seen from the bedroom and opened the door. Welma bustled in.

"I really don't like you locking the door Maris, sweetheart, please don't do it in the future."

Maris sighed, "Yes Nanny." Then, "Phew, its really stuffy in here! I think I'll go out for some fresh air."

As Maris turned to the balcony, Welma paused. Maris sure was acting strange today, Welma thought. Then she smiled. It was probably because she missed Quint! Yes, Welma concluded as she smoothed out the covers on the bed, Maris was acting strangely because she missed Quint.

Maris walked out onto the balcony and closed the doors behind her. Then she looked around. Where was Quint…?

Maris felt something touch her ear. She reached up a hand and found a small pink rose tucked into her hair. She spun around and there was Quint, grinning, hanging onto the balcony poles. She leant over the balustrade.

"Looks like I've got to go." He said softly. Maris stuck out her bottom lip and leant further over.

"Must you?"

Quint rolled his eyes, "I don't think this woodivy'll hold me much longer, Maris!"

Maris giggled. "Fine," then she pressed her lips firmly against his in a long, lingering kiss. Quint returned it, suddenly not caring at all about the woodivy.

"Mistress Maris?"

They both ignored the woodtroll. Neither of them wanted the other to go.

"Maris? Maris!"

Quint pulled back. He kissed Maris quickly on the end of the nose before jumping down off the woodivy. Maris turned around sharply, just as Welma opened the doors to the balcony.

"Maris, what is with you today?" Welma asked irritably.

"Sorry Nanny Welma," the girl mumbled. Welma sighed,

"Yes, well, you're acting like you're deaf. You don't seem to hear a word I say!"

But Maris wasn't listening. She was too busy watching the small figure on the ground creeping back to the Knight's Academy, her thoughts returning to a certain handsome young sky pirate captain…


End file.
